


Feels So Good

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H is a smug son of a bitch...Written for the Imagines blog





	Feels So Good

\- You can’t help your soft moan of pleasure  
\- It’s been a long week but finally you got home  
\- You’ve been trying to convince Hunter to stop stroking your back  
\- Massaging you  
\- He hasn’t given in to you though  
\- Now he smirks  
\- His lips brush your ear  
\- His eyes meeting yours in the mirror in front of you  
\- “What? Does that feel good?"  
\- He sounds so smug you sigh  
\- Roll your eyes a little  
\- “Don’t tease me...”  
\- He laughs softly  
\- Kisses your neck  
\- Continues to massage your back  
\- You can’t help groaning at the feel of his fingers stroking over your ribs  
\- It feels so good  
\- Too good  
\- Almost dangerous  
\- You can’t help being happy he’s yours.


End file.
